vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Things We Lost in the Fire
Things We Lost in the Fire is the eleventh episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and forty-fourth episode of the series overall. Summary With the traumatic effects of the Phoenix Stone taking a toll on his brother, Stefan attempts to help Damon regain his grip on reality, while secretly struggling with his own experience in the stone. Elsewhere, Matt and Bonnie deal with the fallout after Julian and his men take over Mystic Falls, leading Matt to spiral out of control and into trouble with an officer named Penny. Meanwhile, Tyler returns to town for Alaric's baby shower and Caroline makes an upsetting discovery involving Alaric and his future plan for the babies. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (credit only) Special Guest Star *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard *Todd Lasance as Julian *Evan Gamble as Henry (hallucination) Guest Cast *Ana Nogueira as Penny Ares Co-Starring *Euseph Messiah as Ellis Uncredited *CGI Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (body) Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Penny. * Damon and Stefan are still experiencing the after effects of being contained inside the Phoenix Stone with Damon severely suffering far more than his younger brother. * Tyler, Matt and Alaric engage in a blindfolded baby dressing contest. * This is the first episode this season to show a flash forward scene at the very end. *We are getting to see Tyler (Michael Trevino) again in an upcoming episode. How does he fit into everything happening in Mystic Falls?Dries: He comes in for a very fun episode where there are some amusing scenes with the male characters. He comes in with totally benevolent reasons, but gets pulled into Damon's drama. Damon is going to be coming out of that Phoenix Stone with some baggage and he ropes Tyler into his situation. Tyler is going to have to deal with what it's like to have to get on Damon Salvatore's game plan, and it usually doesn't end too well. * Nora might’ve stabbed Stefan, but there’s more to her than meets the eye. “Nora starts to show other layers of her personality,” Dries says. “She’s still the villain because she’s a little bit selfish and reckless, but at the same time, she’s also very likable because she makes herself vulnerable in that same way that Rebekah kind of used to do. We’ll see her enter the fold in our hero group, which will make Matt uncomfortable, because Matt’s trying to stay staunch anti-vampire. So the heretics start to pull at his belief system.” *“With Valerie, she has become this third wheel in the Caroline-Stefan relationship,” Dries says, referencing Stefan and Caroline’s almost constant need for Valerie’s magic. “She genuinely cares about Stefan and genuinely cares about what Caroline’s going through with these babies,” she says. “So she’s become this accidental third wheel that we’ll actually start to evolve into a bigger friendship with Stefan and Valerie, leaving Caroline to be like, ‘Where’d my boyfriend go?’ “ *Last time we saw Enzo, he was kidnapped by mysterious individuals. “One thing we haven’t talked about is where the heck is Enzo and you won’t see him in the next episode and we’ll be wondering who the heck were those people, where did they take him, what’s going on,” Dries says. “So Enzo’s new universe is going to broaden basically the scope of the show towards the second half of the season, and so that’s going to give us more stories but it’s also going to enlighten us into Enzo’s backstory a little bit, finally. We’ll get to know him. That’s what will kind of help bring him closer to Bonnie.” *Additionally, Dries added that she’s excited to see Tyler again, along with the fact that “Caroline’s getting more and more pregnant, so those babies have to come out at some point.” *Finally, Dries leaves us with this: “One of my favorite scenes is coming up in the next episode directed by Paul Wesley. It involves three men, three babies, and blindfolds.” Now that’s a mystery. http://www.ew.com/article/2016/01/29/vampire-diaries-hell-is-other-people-postmortem *But in terms of what Damon has to deal with emotionally now that he’s back in the real world, Somerhalder says,, “He’s f—ed. The PTSD of what has happened to this man outside of the stone is I think more harmful than what was actually in the stone. This is going to be a very, very, very trying thing for this man.” *Step one of the process involves figuring out what’s real and what’s not. “He has a few mountains to climb to really understand what’s real, what’s happening and where it’s going to lead him — what he’s going to get out of it, what he’s going to have to do to stop living it.” *“It’s going to force Stefan to be much more involved with his brother. And it does bring them closer, honestly. Adversity brings you closer. There’s some cool stuff coming, but ultimately I just think Stefan’s gonna pay over and over again for Damon’s s—.” Continuity *Tyler was last seen in I Carry Your Heart With Me. **Elena's coffin was last seen in the same episode. *Alaric and Nora were last seen in Cold as Ice. *Jo and Alaric's twins Josie Saltzman and Lizzie Saltzman were last mentioned in Cold as Ice. Body Count *Ellis - heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *" " is the eighth episode of the twelfth season of the American television medical drama Grey's Anatomy, and the 253rd episode overall. It aired on November 19, 2015 on ABC in the United States. *" " is the sixth single by British indie rock band Bastille from their debut studio album Bad Blood. The song was released on August 23, 2013 and was played in the 4x22}}|twenty-second episode of the fourth season of . *'' '' is a 2007 drama film directed by Susanne Bier and written by Allan Loeb, starring Halle Berry and Benicio del Toro. *'' '' is a 2001 album by Low, their fifth full-length release. In 2006, the album was performed live in its entirety as part of the All Tomorrow's Parties-curated Don't Look Back series. Quotes |-|Promo= : Damon: "I'm a hundred percent okay." : Henry: "Peak-A-Boo." : Caroline: "Something happened in that hell world! Something that you won't admit!" : Stefan: "If wanted to survive. I had to go on without him. So I let him go." |-|Extended Promo= : Stefan: "Hell messes with you. Post hell is much worse." : Damon: "I'm a hundred percent okay." : Henry: "Peak-A-Boo." : Caroline '(to 'Stefan):"Something happened in that hell world!" : Damon (to Henry): "Can't you find someone else to haunt!?" : Caroline '(to 'Stefan):"Something that you won't admit!" : Stefan: "If wanted to survive. I had to go on without him. So I let him go." |-|Webclip #1= |-|Webclip #2= |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x11 Promo "Things We Lost in the Fire" (HD)‎‎ The Vampire Diaries 7x11 Extended Promo - Things We Lost in the Fire HD The Vampire Diaries Things We Lost in the Fire Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries 7x11 Webclip 2 - Things We Lost in the Fire HD The Vampire Diaries - Inside Things We Lost in the Fire HD Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD711-Damon-Stefan.jpg 7.11_-_Things_We_Lost_in_the_Fire_-_Promo_Photo.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-02-05_Paul_Wesley_Instagram.jpg|thumb]]©Paul Wesley 2016-02-04_Paul_Wesley_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder 2016-01-27_Ian_Somerhalder_Paul_Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015-10-30_16-22_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|©Cornell Willis October 29, 2015 2015-10-29_23-36_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|©Cornell Willis October 29, 2015 2015-10-29_22-53_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|©Cornell Willis October 29, 2015 2015-10-29_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|©Cornell Willis October 29, 2015 2015-10-29_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley October 29, 2015 2015-10-29_Paul_Wesley_Instagram.jpg|©Paul Wesley October 29, 2015 2015-10-28_Matt_Davis_Instagram.jpg|Matthew Davis October 28, 2015 2015-10-16_Ian_Somerhalder_Paul_Wesley_Matt_Davis_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, Matthew Davis 2015-10-15_Paul_Wesley_Facebook.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Category:Flashforward episodes Category:Flashback episodes